This is a Phase III randomized, double-blind, multicenter study designed to evaluate the safety, tolerability and efficacy of two doses of AmBisome (Lipo-somal amphotericin B) versus amphotericin B, followed by fluconazole, for a first episode of acute cryptococcal meningitis in patients with AIDS. The patient will receive AmBisome or amphotericin B IV for 2 weeks, followed by eight weeks of fluconazole. The primary efficacy outcome is the incidence rate of the therapeutic success assessed in the evaluable subgroup. This study was recently completed and is being analyzed.